Narutos shonen ai game
by Quinn1989
Summary: video game life, shonen ai, possible yaoi lime and lemon. Inspiritad by to many to name.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again.

As I read a few of these, and my other try was so heartbreaking neglectet, I present a video game naruto story. But other than most, it will be a boy x boy romance.

So, for all the ones that do not want yaoi or shonen ai, please leave.

To all the others, I wish good reading.

Naruto game 1

**Game over, you have died.**

"What the hell" was all Naruto was able to thing. The last he remembered he was fighting against Tobi or Mandara or whatever he was called, was using all he and the Kyuubi could, and the next he was floating in a black space, before him in bold letter THIS, whatever it was.

**Scoring:**

**Age: 15 (+1500)**

**Level: 5 (+500)**

**Achievements:**

**Mastered Henge (+100)**

**Kawarimi (+25)**

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu (+75)**

**Tree walking (+50)**

**Water walking (+75)**

**Summoning (+90)**

**Rasengan (+ 100)**

**Mastered Rasenshuuriken (+200)**

**Sage Mode (+250)**

**Jinjuuriki Mode (+250)**

**Graduated academy (+50)**

**Completed special mission: Wave: (+100)**

**Complete Chunnin exam arc (+100)**

**Complete Tsunade arc (+100)**

**Complete training trip arc (+150)**

**Complete rescue Gaara arc (+150)**

**Complete bridge of heaven and earth (+150)**

**Complete immortal enemies arc (+150)**

**Complete Pain Invasion arc (+200)**

**Complete five Kage arc (+200)**

**Befriend Iruka (+50)**

**Befriend Konohamaru (+50)**

**Befriend Inari (+50)**

**Befriend Jiraya (+100)**

**Befriend Gaara (+100)**

**Befriend Tsunade (+100)**

**Befriend Sai (+150)**

**Befriend Yamamoto (+150)**

**Befriend Killer Bee (+200)**

**Befriend Kurama (+ 300)**

**Defeated Mizuki (+25)**

**Defeated Haku (+50)**

**Defeated Iruka (+50)**

**Defeated Mist team (+50)**

**Defeated Kiba (+50)**

**Defeated Neji (+50)**

**Defeated Gaara (+100)**

**Defeated Kabuto (+150)**

**Defeated Pain (+250)**

**Defeat Yami Naruto (+250)**

**Team defeat: Zabuza (+75)**

**Team defeat: sound four (+250)**

**Team defeat Kankuzo (+250)**

**Team Defeat Kyuubi (+300)**

**Sub total: 7634 points**

**Looses:**

**Failed Akademie first time (-200)**

**Failed Akademie second time (-200)**

**Failed Akademie third time (-200)**

**Lost precious person ? (-500)**

**Lost precious person ? (-500)**

**Lost precious person Haku (-500)**

**Lost precious person Sandaime (-1000)**

**Lost precious person Sasuke (-500)**

**Lost precious person Itachi (-500)**

**Lost precious person Jiraya (-1000)**

**Lost precious person Nagato (-500)**

**Lost precious person Konan (-500)**

**Lost Asuma (-250)**

**Lost Zabuza (+250)**

**Unable to Befriend Ino (-150)**

**Unable to Befriend Shino (-150)**

**Unable to Befriend Ibiki (-150)**

**Unable to Befriend Anko (-150)**

**Unable to Befriend Neji (-150)**

**Unable to Befriend Temari (-150)**

**Unable to Befriend Hiashi (-150)**

**Unable to Befriend Yugito Nii (-150)**

**Sub total -7800**

**Total -166 **

"What the fuck does that all mean." Naruto blinked owlish at the letters that were floading free in this emty space. Of course he recogniced that the first half was, in essence, the things he had done in his live, even if many things where missing in it, but the second half… He had no idea what that meant. His head was swirling, but as it seemed, the ordeal was far from over.

**Do you want to play again?**

**Yes No**

"Huh?" Now Naruto was not a genius as others, but even he knew that this whole situation was a bit more then surreal, and him saying that means a lot, considering what he had all seen in his life.

"**Say yes" **the voice of Kurama was penetrating his thoughts.

"I don't get what it means, but OK, I trust you. …YES" Naruto was feeling a little bit confused, but in the short time since he had seen a friend in the Kyuubi he also had learned to trust him, so Naruto now was doing as he was told., even if he himself was not sure where this was going.

In the next moment Naruto was flowing above Konoha. But in this was, as Naruto was very fast to see, not the Konoha of his time, but, as it seems, the Konoha as it was before Tsunade was found, or the sound/sand invasion. The fact that the arena was still stending, and only four faces were carfed in the Hokage monument was a death give away.

Sudendly a Ninja mission scroll was before him, and slowly unrolling. It was reading.

**Welcome to "Naruto Universe" Version 1.0**

**New Game**

**Load Game**

But other than all the other times, the "Load Game "button was in a grey colour, as if it wanted to fade into nothingness. After guessing that it may not hurt Naruto was saying "Load game"

**Load game…**

**No data found…**

**Back to main menu…**

**Welcome to "Naruto Universe" Version 1.0**

**New Game**

**Load Game**

"What?" Naruto was confused, but after trieing it again, he was seeing that this was getting him nowhere, so he then was saying "New game."

The scroll closed, only to open again, now with a new text.

**Welcome to "Naruto Universe".**

**In a world of Ninja, divided into several lands, you are one Naruto Uzumaki, born on Oktober 10****th**** in the year 80 aKF (after Konoha Founding)**

Then all went black.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he was standin in a dark room, the end of it not to be seen. The floor seemed to be marmor, and the wall behind him seemed to be Obsidian, as was the ceiling.

"**Interesting.**" the voice of the Kyuubi boomed beside him. As Naruto was locking left he saw a red ball of light flying beside him. " Is that you, Kurama?" he asked.

"**Yes. It seems, that we are at a place where we are without body, so we are only a ball of light that represent our soul." **Was then heard from the Kyuubi

"Indeed Kyuubi you are right. Neither you nor Naruto are with a body in here. " A voice was speaking from the right. As Naruto, and also the Kyuubi, were wirling to look there they saw a person slowly stepping out of the dark into the small circle of light that was around them. It was the Yondaime.

"Dad?" Naruto asked slowly. "What are you doing here, and where are we?"

I would love to answer that Question, may son, belive me I would, but as of now, I can't. The only thing I can say is that we are at a space between death and live. And I was chosen as a sort of Guide for you."

"Guide? For what?"

"For this here. Please accept that I am unable to say more. Even with the things I have said I am balancing on the edge of what I am allowed to do."

"But…"

"**I think it would be better not to question any further, Naruto. If I am right it would bring no good to mess with this."**

"Mess with what?"

**Later Naruto. I promise, when we have time for this, I will tell you my hunch. Now, Namikaze, why do you not do what you are supposed to do, so that we all can get on with it?"**

"I will hold you to that Kyuu. OK Dad, what is the idea?"

"Thanks Naruto. " Minato cleared his throat, then, in a theatralic gesture he swung his arms around and began a speech that, as it seems, was rehearsed.

"welcome to the selection room. Here you, the player, will have the opportunity to create your avatar through with you have will live and act in the Naruto Universe. Please take note that, once you have selected how your avatar will be like, and you progress to the next menu, changes are not able to be made without restarting the game from the beginning. So please be careful in the selection. Also take note that each choice will affect your states, your perks, your background and your sexuality as well as the difficulty of some scenarios in the game. If you see a object you want to choose touch it to see it details and touch it again to select. As long as you are here you can choose and unchoose as you like. You can access the help menu to let the guide help you or read the hints for more information"

After this in a swirl of gold, the Yondaime vanished.

"Okay… I have no idea what he was saying"

"**Then it is good that you have no need to relay on your human brain. After all, you have me and my wisdom to help you."**

"Does that mean you have understood what he meant?"

" **Yes. I am, after all, a higher being than you. It may look complicated to you, but for me, the picture of our situation is quite clear."**

"Then you can tell me what is going on."

"**Now, where would be the fun in that? But I promise that I will tell you with time, as I see right in doing so. "**

"So you will tell me when you seem fit to do it. Bravo" the last part was only whispered, but Kyuubi did catch it nonetheless.

"**Stop your whining, boy, it is for your own good. If I would tell you what I knew you would freeze in terror, if you are even able to get all the things in your little brain. Humans are fragile after all, both in body and in mind."**

"Hey, I am not fragile." Naruto was used to the whole superior tattle, but sometimes it was too much."

"**For a human, no you are not, but in comparation to the likes of me, yes you are. And THIS smells VERY much like beeings as high or higher than me."**

"Higher than you?"

"**How to you think is it possible for the YONDAIME, that the Shikigami has eaten, to be in this place? And not only a fraction of him, but in whole, hmm?"**

"Oh shit."

"**A very rude but explicit comment. Whatever is responsible of this is able to get the God of death to let go of one of his souls."**

Naruto wanted to comment on that, but before he could he was stopped as the room was suddenly full of light, exposing a row n row of statues filling the hall, standing on podest. Each seems to be a bit different, but Naruto couldn't place as of why it seems so. But before he could ask a new scroll appeared in midair and opened.

**Please select:**

**Face**

**Torso**

**Arms**

**Legs**

**Note: For better understanding please note that the choices are seen as they would look like to the end of the academy, meaning with the age of 13. **

"What" was all Naruto was able to get out.

"**Why don't you try and ask for help, hmm? "**

"Oh, thanks Kyuu…HELP"

**Help:**

**Choose your appearance. You now will choose how you will look like in your life. With only minor chances duo to the your states your appearance will mostly be determinate by this menu. **

**Do you want a tutorial in this?**

**Yes No**

"Hell yes I want. "

**Start tutorial…**

**Loading complete…**

**Please select Head.**

"Um… OK… HEAD"

**Head selected**

**Loading…**

Suddenly Naruto was pulled forward to the statues. Without doing anything he suddenly found himself only a few feet away from the first row of the very left.

**Head:**

**Hair**

**Ears**

**Eyes**

**Nose**

**Mouth**

**Overall**

**Help Tutorial On: Here you select how your face will lock like. You can variant it from a masculine handsome face to the point of a cute adorable one. Note that each choice will affect your standard states as many other things. **

**Please take note that all other choices will be shown with in the Standard choice to make it possible to concentrate on a specific choice. To see your current appearance you must exit and go to the next room. Before you enter your avatar will be shown, and you will be a asked if you want to proceed to the next room.**

**Please select Overall.**

"Sighn…Overall."

**Overall selected…**

**Loading…**

And with this Naruto was then pulled to the very left line of the left block

**Overall**

**Overall means just that. The overall appearance of your face is determinate by this. Do you have a round face that will never lose his childlike softness, or is it a sharp face, that even in childhood would be stern. Is Your face dominated by strict hard lines or has it more of a soft touch to it. **

**To go back please say EXIT**

**Tutorial Help On: Please select one of the many available choices.**

"And how do I do this? Stupid… Not saying how to do it… OK, let's try this. CHOICES."

**Choices Head Overall…**

**Please select:**

**Uke face**

**Soft face**

**Normal face**

**Angular face**

**Seme face**

" OK last time it had worked like this, so… Soft FACE"

**Soft face selected…**

And with this Naruto was staring into his very own face as he knew it. But by the second glance Naruto was seeing a few changes. In his youth his face was not so round as this and his cheek bone was better seen. Also his eyes seemed to be larger in this face, as did his mouth, nose and ears.

**Soft Face**

**A soft featured face that charms with his soft lines. After the Uke Face the best choice to awake the motherly or fatherly protection.**

**Muscle development: +5**

**Scary: +5**

**Handsome: +5**

**Cute: +15**

**Beautiful: +15**

**Confirm**

**Yes No**

"And what does that mean?" Naruto was asking himself. Sure, the words he knew, but what its meaning in here was he didn't know. "

"**I am sure it will become clear later on. For now just select it and then we can go on." **Kyuubi snickered. He had long since figured out where this all was leading, but that didn't meant he would tell Naruto. It would just be to hilarious to see the reaction when he found out.

"If you mean. Yes."

**Confirm Soft face…**

**Confirmed**

**Return…**

**Head:**

**Hair**

**Ears**

**Eyes**

**Nose**

**Mouth**

**Overall (selected)**

**Note: Exit to return to Main**

**Tutorial Help On: If you have chosen one of the choices in a section a (selected) will show after the topic. You are still able to change your choice, as long as you are in this room.**

**Please select a choice in all topics and then return to the main.**

"OK, that I get. Then…let's see… ah, I have it… HAIR"

**Hair selected…**

**Loading…**

And again Naruto was pulled around, now to the very right line of the block.

**Hair**

**Here you select the structure of your hair, but not the colour and lenth**

"Bah, and that makes it boring. Why can't I change the colour of it. I wanted to have orange hair, like this pain thing. "

"**Kami above, I am sorry for ever being angry with you. I am forever grateful for your mercy."**

"Hey what does that mean, Kyuu!"

"**That means that it would be an eyesore if you had orange hair. Now, if it was red, I could understand, but orange…"**

"Shut up furball, orange is awesome, it is the colour of the gods, it's…"

"**Kami, just stop! I am having nightmares in here. Stop it. Concentrate on the task, that would be better."**

"Ok, Ok, I get it, geez! So lets see what we have here."

**Silky hair**

**Soft hair**

**Spicy hair**

**Wild hair**

"Huh, four choices! Why not five?"

2Perhaps because it just to make fun of you, little gaki." Sugesstet the Kyuubi

"Nah, I don't think so. I wonder what the whole difference is though, they all look the same to me." And indeed all the Hairstyles before him were the usual Hair he remembered to have.

"Perhaps you will know it when you try to select one." The Kyuubi commentet. Seriously, what where the immortals thinking . It could, very possible be only a mean to torture him by binding him to this stupid brat.

"Hey, cut it!" Naruto, hearing Kyuubis thought, interrupted.

"Please, Kami above. " Kyuubi groaned. Naruto was ranting about him, and not concentraiding on the task again. And it was so much still to do.

Suddendly, he had an idea, and if he was correct, it would help to speed up enormerous as well as make a fun situation. The fact that Kyuubi was helping Naruto was a bitter spot, but well…

End chapter one:

In the next chapter Naruto will be in the second champer with his choice of apperence.

Till then.

(and yes I am so lazy as to make it so I must not name all choices. But I will, at the start or end of chapter bring Narutos states, so you can see it.)

Please read and review. Also, if you find something missing, please text me about it.

And once again, I state: This is shonen ai, possible yaoiu, meaning boy x boy.


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter two.

After long hours Naruto stood before the door.

**Do you wish to proceed?**

**Yes No**

**Note that all your choices will be final once you proceed.**

"Sure I want to proceed, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here." Naruto was telling, but nothing happened. So he was again forced to use the words authorized.

As the gate opened for the next room, Naruto was again seeing letters now forming new words.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Selected:**

**Face**

**Hair (silky)**

**Ears (small)**

**Eyes (uke)**

**Nose (snub)**

**Mouth (cute)**

**Overall (uke)**

**Torso:**

**Nipple (cute)**

**Shoulders (broad)**

**Back (strong)**

**Abdomen (six pack)**

**Arms:**

**Hands (mediocre)**

**Fingers (long)**

**Upper arm (slight muscular)**

**Forearm (slight muscular)**

**Legs:**

**Hips (narrow)**

**Ass (muscular)**

**Crotch (large)**

**Thigh (slender)**

**Feet (mediocre)**

**Toes (small)**

**Length (long)**

**Saving….**

**Loading Ground profile….**

And with this Naruto was pushed through the door into the next room.

Slowly the light was going on, and Naruto was seeing himself, or better said, a statue of himself floating in mid air.

**Loading complete**

**Congratulation you have unlocked body sets**

**Note: body sets is a quick selection. After doing a specific Variation of body sets (e.g. nose cute, and big eyes, others will not be mentioned here) you can quick select it the next time. Other than having more time such special sets will always bring forth special Bonus otherwise not granted. Please take note that there are normal and medium sets. Normal sets are easier to have because not all conditions must be met, only 50%. Rare is only attainable by having met all requiremens. The Bonus will be greater. The Bonus is added at the very first game, meaning even if you only gained your special body set.**

**Available Body set:**

**Bishonen (rare): Have cute body but with a manly touch **

**Cute body: have at least a soft face and no perfect seme torso (face option all soft or uke, torso at least one uke, or three medicore)**

**Manly touch: have large or normal crotch, mediocre or small ass (normal crotch and medicore ass, or large and small)**

**Uke Aura (rare) have the aura of an uke. Whoever sees you will find you as the prime example of the word uke. ( uke face, uke legs, soft arms)**

**Soft arms (have the majority on the uke or soft side)**

**Perfect uke face: (have all the face options on uke)**

**Uke legs (have the majority on the soft or uke side)**

**Seme torso (majority on hard or seme side)**

**Lading**

**Saving extra states…**

"And now?" asked Narut into the space.

Then he was engulfed in light. When it faded, he was standing.

"Juhu, I have a body?" he shouted in joy.

Indeed he was standing in the body he had formed for himself.

A twelve year old boy with a little below average high for his age, slender but muscular.  
Big, deep blue eyes, framed by wild golden hair were staring back at him from the mirror. Little fangs were peeking out of the corner of his mouth.

His slender body was slightly muscular, and had a tan colour.

BUT:

His slender torso seemed to vanish in the deep of his open jacket, making him look even smaller than he was. At the same time the skin tight black shirt was clinching to his upper body, showing the slight muscles of his. It ended just below the navel, letting a bit of the smooth tan skin be seen, that lied underneath.

His arms, albeit slightly muscular when seen, were not visible, being sucked in by the deep of the jacket, and only the tips of his hands were peeking out of it, once again emancipating the small frame of Naruto's upper body.

At the same time his orange pants hang low on his hips, but were still very tight on him, hugging and showing of Naruto's crotch and muscular butt. They ended just a little over the ankle of his, letting his small bare feet be seen to all world. (1)

Naruto blinked once, then twice.

His deep blue eyes darkened even more, making it look like the wild blue see in a storm in difference to the calm it was before.

"Kyuubi!" he roared.

"**What is it, little one?"** the Kyuubi asked, amusement being clearly shown in the deep voice of his.

"Why do I look so, so,…" Naruto was at a loss of words.

"**Yes?."** Kyuubi asked, still sounding very amsed.

"…much like a small monster." Naruto finished.

"**Because you choose your body to look like this."**

"After you recommended it."

"**Yes I did."**

"Why."

"**Simple, it is more fun this way."**

"WHAT!" Naruto was astonished. Just because Kyuubi did find it funny he now was doomed to look like THIS. Nobody would want him this way, being a man but looking like a girl. He would be a freak, even more so than before where he was "just" the demon host but looked normal.

"That is not fair. I trusted you." He muttered in a small weak voice, in silence accepting to a life of loneliness.

Kyuubi sighed. It seemed as if his host was depressed. And he cared for his host, even if he would kill anybody that would say that. He had pride in being a ruthless demon. But still, if he did not want his vessel to sink into despair it would be best to add a few things, even if just to irritate him.

"**And also, I was in the opinion you preferred men over women, seeing as you kissed Sasuke, and the only girl you liked was a flat, violent brat that was, in my opinion, born in the wrong sex. I can quaranty you that you will attract a lot of good attention with this body, seeing as it holds enough mnasculinity to attract, but not enough to dominate."**

"What! Baka Kyuubi, that is soo not true. The kiss was only an accident, and Sakura is sweet, pretty, smart and very very nice." Naruto snapped back. Did this stupid fox just suggest what he thought he did? The sheer audaciousness of this.

Kyuubi, meanwhile, was very happy with himself. His host was no longer lingering on this stupid depressing scenarios of rejection, but rather focusing on ways to punish him for his words. And dare he say, a few of Naruto's ideas how to pay him back were rather interesting. For the first time in all his existence he was grateful for being a prisoner in another being. Because the idea of being forced into a horde of rabbit fan girls looking like a cute little fox baby wearing a collar of Sasuke Uchiha was NOT something he would enjoy. It was a blessing Naruto did not realize he could change this specific place that was his cage by sheer will. It may be boring to sit in a cage he could not escape but it still was better than …

"Good morning class."

What!

"Today we will make a crash course through all of history."

Please not

"Our focus will, of course be on Konoha and it great history.

NOOOOO  
How could he.

"Let's begin."

Kyuubi pinched himself with his tail, shut his eyes and opened them again.  
Noting changed. Still there stood an exact replica of this human named Iruka in the middle of the gigantic room and did speak in his monotone voice about the history of the Leaf.

How could he. How did he know? And why, oh why of all his ideas did he do THIS.

He did not know why suddenly Naruto seemed able to will this place to change, but it was a very sad fact that it seemed he nobow could.  
Kyuubi knew it was pointless to try to end this human, it was a memory all along, and he would not be able to block it out, as he knew from similar occasions when he tried to block out the voice of Naruto.

Burying his nose between the paws of his legs, closing his eyes and wrapping his tails around himself to comfort himself, he submitted to his fate of long hours of suffering and hoped Naruto would have mercy soon.

End of Chapter:

To the readers:

I apologize fotr the long wait.

Sadly it is something that one must endure in my storys.

Because, as I am not of English origin, and very bad in that language, I firstly write a chapter in my native language (German) before I translate it to English.

I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Quinn.

1: For the look of Naruto, please see Profile.

(Hope it works)

But remember: He is small, so his locks are hidden by the clothing of his.


	3. Chapter 3

Because I was asked about it (in PM'S) and often misunderstood:

Here are a few notes for this fic (and likely all others)

1: Appereance of Naruto

Naruto is cute.

He is small, and will not get taller than 5.5 feet (ca 165 cm) ever.

He will, in the right clothes, be moe and all.

But:

He also is a Ninja, and has the Kyuubi:

This will have the effect, that, albeit small and all, he has a good body development.

He will not have overly large muscles, but hints of muscles (and six pack) will be there.

He will have canine teeth and claws.

His hair will be unruly.

To get a better understanding of Naruto:

Take the pic named (tratitional clothed Naru)

It gives you a example how Naruto will look like in clothing.

To see the colour of his skin, his hair, how his muscle development is, how his fangs and claws look like, see the pic named (Naruto 17)

2: Narutos fighting style:

Regardless how he fights in the beginning, etc, my Naruto will, in the end, figt mainly with Ninjutsu:

And here are the reasons:

His sense are sharper than most, but this also means they are better to harm.

And secondly: He has so much chakra (and strong chakra) that it seems a waste to me for him to rely on Taijutsu, where there are many that can rival him, and not on Ninjutsu, where he can overpower everyone.

In the end: (and not against the main villain)  
Naruto will be able to handle whole platoons of enemys without even a scrath.

He will make them sink into the earth, capture them with chains, unleash fire balls, elemental dragons… on them, and may sometimes not move a simple step aside.

Think how Gaara handled his enemys.

No add long range Ninjutsu to it, remove the sand and add chakra absorbing chains instead.

Add the tails that are moving on their own to reflect all harm.

Now you have my Naruto fighting style.

3: Pairings:

For Naruto himself the following parings may happen (not sure with^^)

KyuuNaru

ItaNaru

ShinoNaru

Note: In all of them, Naruto is uke, but in all of them he is, albeit not the better ninja, able to "wipe the floor" with his partner.  
Or otherwise stated:  
In a fight, Naruto is stronger than his partner.  
But his partner is emotionally stable, wherever Naruto is not. (childhood trauma is not something one can ignore or negate, and that Naruto has a trauma is very clear.)

This is also the reasn I will not (!) have a SasuNaru, SaiNaru GaaraNaru or NejiNaru.

They all have their own problems and do not have the stable mind necessary to help Naruto.

Thx:

Quinn


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Naruto, meanwhile, was very happy with himself. He had tried to influence the form his mind did visualize in for quite some time, but even after he knew how to do it he had refused to use his new power, keeping it his secret for just the right time.  
And the stupid baka of a fox deserved it. Questioning his sexuality was by far the biggest insult the fox has made. That deserved nothing but the cruelest. And nothing was crueler than the lessons about the history of Konoha, recited by Iruka.  
After such a fate you did not fear anything else.  
This was the secret behind his stunt in the Chunnin exam, after all. As long as he was not forced to endure Irukas history lesson again, he was not afraid of Ibiki's "eternal Gennin" speech.

"You do know that you will relive all you life, including Iruka's history lesson, do you not?" an amused voice gently spoke from behind.

"What!" Naruto shouted. Then aafter a minute he mumbeled something about sadistic parents.

"Its not my fault. Be happy I warned you beforehead though."

"Yes Dad." Naruto mumbled unhappily. Then, as if a afterthought he asked: "What is this place we are now in anyway."

"Happy you asked." His Dad grinned and snipped his fingers.

"This….is the State room."

"State room?"

"Yes! Here you see your states. Your age, gender, profession, weight, and the normal staes like chakra volume, strength, flexibility, speed and chakea strength. At that room." He pointed to a room on the left." There is a gallery of pictures showing you earning a new rank or performing a new jutsu for the first time. At that room." Pointing to the left, you can see trophy's of your greatest victory's and accomplishments, be it in battle or out of it."

Before Minato could go on, Naruto interrupted. "In and out of battle?"

"Yes, like with Zabuza. You did not defeat him in battle, but with your words you made him acknowledge his humanity and love for Haku. In this, you have done more than Kakashi, who won against him in battle, or the thugs that killed him in the end. So in this, it was a great victory of you."

"Really? I do not think so. I am the dope, the useless monster that does nothing but bring misery to others." Naruto asked skeptical.

Minato signed. This inferior complex, this will to believe in not doing anything right, was showing clearly in Naruto now, after he died. It was no wonder, given the past of Naruto where he was blamed for all bad things happening, was neglected, and never praised.  
This complex also was the reason why there was a room like this. By showing Naruto what great things he had accomplished, Minato and the "master" hoped to show Naruto that he did do something good and right.

But it seemed Naruto did indeed need more than just that.

Gneeling before his son, Minato slowly placed his white coat around his boy and began to explain.

"Naruto, a thing all men on earth will learn as they grew older is that not allways great things are done by power, and that not always great strength make a great man. Sometimes the smallest gesture, a gentle word to a hurt person, is able to accomplish what a whole army cannot. You have made the world a better one by simple being who you are. It was not power, but your strong belive in the good of others, your gentle words, your ability to see the good in everyone, that formed a strong bond between many others and have made them stand together. Think about the alliance of the five great powers."

"That was a decision made by the five Kages." Naruto interrupted.

"Yes, that I will not deny. But without you Gaara would not life, and surly he would have never accepted help from others. And without you Tsunade, and even Danzou, would have never accepted such a pact. Both have lost to many in war to be able to see reason without the help of a gentle soul.  
Or the Raikage. Never would he have accepted to train a Jinchuuriki of another village. The fact he did was because he has heart about you and how you never rised your fist in ange, and even tried to help a traitor."

By now, unshed tears were glittering in Narutos eyes.

"Or think about your team. Kakashi did tie you to the post not because you where useless, but because it was, in his opinion, impossible to find the answer to the test, or act upon it. He knew about your life from the very beginning, and such he knew how you always where ignored or abused. And then, when you tried to put faith into someone, it was betrayed. Miizuki was not the first that did betray you, I know that, and Kakashi did knew, too.  
How could he expect you to put trust into an Uchiha, seeing as the Uchihas did made your life horrible for such a long time.  
How could you trust Sakura, seeing how her mother, and she herself, acted towards you.  
From the very beginning it was clear that you could not do what the test wanted you to do, even if you had been able to see the point of it, what in itself was very unlickly seeing as you always where sent out when this point was discussed in the academy."

"But why the test, if this is true." Naruto asked with a weak voice, the first tears starting to fall.

"Because, although you could not, he had to test the other two. And because the council wanted Sasuke to remain in the village as a "breeding mashine" he had to put forth a test that, in its results, can't be questioned by anyone.  
But that is beyoint the point, my son. The point is, you have done some great things in your life, and are a great person, becaue, despite being the one no one expected to help the others, from the very beginning of the test, you tried to make the othr two cooperate and help them.  
I knew you rushed ijnto battle with Kakashi so Sakura had the opportunity to steal a bell for herself, and you showed of so sasuke would consider you a partner, even if only just to accomplish his goals.  
And when you wanted to steal the food, you had the intention to give it to them as a trade for their cooperation.  
On the surface it all was the acting of a brat, but underneath laid the action of one who wanted to help others. You had made me proud at that moment, Naruto, because you had shown a gentleness and strength that I always seeked, but never found."

Tears now where falling freely from Narutos eyes. Nobody did ever made the effort to look past his actions to see his intend. All his life he had thought he was just a brat in the eyes of the others. Now here his father, ther man he admired the most, for the very reason he could have hated him, said he knew about Narutos intentions, and that Naruto had done the right things. That he had "done good." It just was to much to handle any more.

He threw himself into the arms of his father and, in the warm embrance of his dad, he cried out the pain born by a life of abuse, neglect and suffering.

Hope you can tell me all errors.

Quinn


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Quinn here.^^

I wish you fun with the chapter.^^

Naruto game 4

In the dark room, in unterly silence, Naruto was hugging his father as if his life depended on it.  
His tears has ceased to flow long ago, but neither of the two wanted to let go of the other.

Naruto, because for th first time in his life, he was feeling warm and protected, Minato, because he wanted to feel the son he never knew.

It was the voice of Kyuubi who broke the silence, feeling a little uncon fortable.

"**So, care to explain how this state room works, yellow meat ball?"**

Startled, but unwillingly to let Naruto go, even if he right now was in his mind, seeing as his eyes were red, Minato rised a hand and snapped his fingers.

In a moment the whole champer was lit by light, showing hundreds of statues.

In the very middle of it, a gigantic Statue of Naruto was standing, surrounded by a few smaller one that stood in pairs.  
But even those where bigger than the statue in the vallay of the end.

Upon closer lock one saw that, in pairs, there stood, Jiraya and Nagato, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Danzou, Gai and Kakashie, Lee and Neji, and four statues in two pairs none of them recogniced.

His hand on Naruto_Kyuubis shoulders, Minato lead them to the big statue in the middle, and the six pairs sourounding them.

On their way there they crossed many statues that all showed Naruto, or so it seemed.  
But all of them where a little different.

One of the statues was of Naruto, exept his legs where nearly 20% longer than in real.

One had a picture of Naruto sourounded by flowing chairs, and one showed a Naruto nearly doupling over because the sheer muscles that bulged on him.

Slightly creeped out from all this, Naruto, now once again in control, looked to the fifth pair of big statues, that now was visible.  
It was him, so much he saw, but the fact was, he did look nothing like this.

One statue showed a Naruto only clad in white shorts. He was big, easily towering over all the others exept the middle statue. And, also lithe, he was very muscular, a six pack, nearly eight pack very visible on him. His unruly hair was shoulder long, his eyes sharp.  
It was the ideal image of a strong masculine person.

The other Naruto on the other hand was smaller, the shortest of the twelfe and the thing he whore was a shirt too big for him, nearly faling to his knees.  
This statue desperately tried to hold the shirt down to cover his small, delicate frame, but his smooth, long legs where good to see as was his cute face, his butt long golden hair and the big, blue eyes.  
This portrait seemed to screem on him: "Protect me."

The last pair came into view, and Naruto nearly doupled over at seeing them.

It was the same as the fith, exept the clothes where cone.

Instead they whore some things that Naruto, thanks to his time with Jiraya, could easily recognize as sex toys.

The big, masculine one was nude his massive cock clear to see.  
This second, smaller statue, had a black cock ring, like the other, but also, in his butt, there was a black plug that keep something in. His nipples where pierced, and two silver rings, connected by a chain, hung from them.  
A black collar with a little bell was around his neck and below him laid a variation of many different sex toys, from simple dildos to anal beads and so on and so on.

With a questioning and also slightly frightful expression Naruto looked at his father, whose lips where turning white from pressing them together.

"The middle statue is a perfect image of you, and by touching it, you will gain information about yourself, from chakra level, to control, from stamina to strength and so on and so on."  
Minato explained, clearly trying not to lose it by seeing the last four statues.

"The six pairs there are symbolic for the way you go. The statue of Jiraya means you go to bring a peacfull live to the world through a peaceful way, Nagatos statue means, you trie to bring peace to others to terror and suppression. The more live like thei get, the nearer you are to these side. So if you go a peaceful live, Jirayas statue will become more life like, in the end even moving and talking, wherever the staue of Na´gato remains just that, a statue made of stone."

"And these two pairs?" Naruto asked with small voice.

"Show how you either become a seme or uke, and either will like and enjoi toys or not." Minato, through gritten teath, brought out. It was clear he did not like these paarticuyar statues.

But Naruto was far to concerned about what it means about himself to really see the distress his father was in.

He knew very well what Minato meant, three years with Jiraya did that to you.

"So in essence, I will either become a uke, spreading my legs for all and everyone, or a seme that goes around and fucks man all around.  
And the other means there is a possibility I, at one point wil crafe the feeling of these…these…these things on and in me?"

"…"

"Dad!?"

"Yes."

Naruto began to lower his head, clearly not happy about this."

"But it is very unlikely." Minato added. "Because, it is highly unlikely you will add your trade points only to one area."

Naruto shoot him a questioning look.

Minato sighned, but then, after deep breating, he began to explain.

If you look under the statues, at the podest they are one, you will find a number there.  
The points under the middle one are points you can freely give, the points below one of the twelfe are specific points that can only be given to statues of the same area.  
The number below the normal siced statues are their cost."

Another questioning look, and Minato knew, he had to make an example. Naruto, albeid not dump, worked best with examples or if he was shown something.

"Pointing at the statue featuring NHarto sourounded by flying chains coming out of the air, he began to explain.

"This statue is, once buyed, enabling you to use the bloodline of your mother. Too buy it, you must pay 5 points." He pointed to the five below.  
"Because it is a bloodline, limit, there are only two ways to get it. Either you buy it with your neutral points, " he pointed to the middle statue, 2 or with the special bloodline points." He pointed to Neji.

"Oh" Naruto said, and after a moment added. "I think I get it."

"Sadly, there is more to it.

Firstly, you can nt mix your points. Meaning, to remain at this, you cannot buy this traid by taking three bloodline points and two neutral points.  
Secondly, oonce in this room, you cannot leave if you are able to buy something. If you thing to come here, buy something and keep the rest for later use, it will not work. If you have the ability to buy something you cannot leave bevore you do it. In such it is quite possible that you have to buy things you do not like."

Naruto wanted to protest, but Minatio cut in. "Remember, also many have side effects you not always like, all of the traids here are bringing positive effects."

"So basically, If I haave points of these four." Naruto pointed to the fifth and sixth pair. "I must buy something for it. But aslo they will get me into a way I do not like, for example having pleasure out of wearing a cock ringk, they also have good effects for me."

"Yes." Minato said, happy for the quick cathing on of his son, despite the very crude example.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Specific points are earned through events and such, neutral points by leveling or special events."

"Ok, got it." Naruto nodded.

"Now, for the last part, plklease do touch yur main statue."

Naruto skeptical looked to his Dad, but did what he was asked to.

The Statue began to glow, and before Narutos eyes, a list of different things began to unroll.

**States**

**Open points: 30**

**Chakra level: 5**

**Chakra quality: 5**

**Chakra control: 5**

**Strength: 5**

**Stamina: 5**

**Speed: 5**

**Flexibility: 5**

**Addition:**

**Jinchuuriki:**

**Chakra level: +5**

**Chakra quality: + 5**

**Chakra control: - 5**

**Strength: + 5**

**Stamina: +5**

**Speed: + 5**

**Uzumaki:**

**Chakra level: +5**

**Chakra quality: + 5**

**Chakra control: - 5**

**Strength: + 5**

**Stamina: +5**

**Speed: + 5**

**Child of Jinchuuriki:**

**Chakra level: +5**

**Chakra quality: + 5**

**Chakra control: - 5**

**Strength: + 5**

**Stamina: +5**

**Speed: + 5**

**Body choosen: **

**Chakra level: - 5**

**Chakra quality: - 5**

**Chakra control: +5**

**Strength: - 5**

**Stamina: - 5**

**Speed: - 5**

**Flexibility: - 5**

**Traits: **

**Neutral:**

**Points: 5**

**Seme:**

**Points: 7**

**Uke: **

**Points: 9**

**Normal love: **

**Points: 5**

**Kinky love: **

**Points: 4**

**Bloodline:**

**Points: 3**

**Hard worker: **

**Points: 8**

**Way of Peace:**

**Points: 7**

**Way of Terror:**

**Points: 2**

**Way of the light:**

**Points: 10**

**Way of the shadow:**

**Points: 2**

**Body:**

**Points: 9**

**Mind:**

**Points: 5**

**Total: **

**Chakra level: 15**

**Chakra quality: 15**

**Chakra control: - 5**

**Strength: 15**

**Stamina: 15**

**Speed: 15**

**Flexibility: 0**

"As you can see, your states are listed here, the total the ground and also the factors that do alter them. Also, your points are listed here, and, once there are any, the facts, what the traits do to you will also be listed here."

Before Naruto could ask anything related, Minato, in a light flash, was gone.

Naruto blinked at the spot he was in, wondering ehat happened.

"**I think, his time was up here. If you want to see him again, I take it we must go to the next room." **Kyuubi mentioned.

So both began to work, Naruto to see his Dad again, Kyuubi, well, because there where so many possibilitys to take revenge for Narutos "prank" with Iruka.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto shonen ai game

Chapter 5

Naruto walked through the rows of statues in search of available traits.

He was not happy.

He had spent quite a bit of time already "buying" a few traits, and had discovered quite a few facts about them.

For one, not only would a few of them only open up at a specific time or with a "skill set" as it was named, but also, if a specific trait was "bought, a certain age was overstepped or a specific " skill" to high, it would close up a few of them.

And that was not all. Even if you have "bought" a "skill", it did not mean you could use it forever.

When he had seen the "Sage Mode "trait he wanted to "buy" it immediately.  
Then he had read that it would be only useable as long as he had no "Bijuu mode".  
if he had the "Bijuu Mode", even if he had "bought" the "Sage mode" before, it would be closed, and his "investment" would be lost.

After selecting and "buying" a few that did look good, he had tried to go on.  
Only to have a massage appear that stated he still had points that could be spent.  
He tried to ignore that and go on, simple because he had no desire to use "these" points.  
But the door refused to open.

After a while Naruto had realized that the door woulf not open till all points he could use were used.

To state it more accurate.  
He had enough "Uke" "Seme" and "Kinky love" points to "buy" something in that categorie, so he was forced to do so.

At the beginning, Kurama had found it hilarious, but after two hours of searching, and reading the describtions f the available states, he had stopped.

Hours later, and Naruto still had not found any useful trait. Hell, most of them he could not even afford.

Angrily he shouted:

"God dam it, where are those so called **buyable** skills."

Suddenly, a Light appeared blinding Naruto.

When he opened his eyes again, he was surrounded by colored statues.

Dumbly he starred. Wh_at the hell?!_

"**It seems your shout has transported the available skills to you, and also the one you already have." **Kyuubi stated.

And indeed, it seems like Kyuubi was right.  
Not only the colored statues he knew were available, the color was evidence, but also the moving nes he had bought already, the moving was a statement to that, surrounded him.

With an suspicion in his mind, he walked to an already moving one and "sold" it.

And like he suspected, the statues around him changed. A few were disappearing, but a whole lot of others suddenly appeared.

"Did you see that?" Naruto asked, a little angry.

"**Yes, I do. To think that we wandered through all this mess for hours. Why did you not think about this before?"**

"Oh, shut up! It's not as if I have any experience with such things. Still, that we could have simple summoned all available traits instead oof searching … it makes me really angry at the one behind this for not telling us."

"**I must agree with you. And if I may, I would love to ask your **_**dear Daddy**_** why he himself did not tell us about this."**

"I think he was too busy with other things." Naruto tried to protect his Dad.

"**Do not even try to fool me. I can read your mind just fine. You do not need to hide your little frustration with your father." **Kyuubi purred.

Naruto gave up. "Ok, Ok, I am angry with him."  
Then with a devilish grin, he added. "But I have the perfect idea how to … amuse us. Say Kyuubi, what can you tell me about…"

10 minutes later, in the trophy room.

Minato was sitting comfortable in an old armchair, sourounded by the many pictures, statues and pokals that all were representing the different accomplishments of Naruto.

He was reading a little orange book.

He was, at first, angry with the supervisor for cutting him of from Naruto like that, but … it was Jirayas newest masterpiece, and a collection of all the other ones.

Minato knew it was a bait, but he was not able to read this for nearly 19 years.  
When the part of his soul that was in Narutos seal came back, fusing with his main soul, he had hoped to read a little, but no.

His son has only risked one glance at the masterpiece of Jiraya before declaring it as unfit and never again touched it.

Now, with the first change to read it since his wife and him first moved together, he was of course obliged to read as much as he could.

"MINATO!" a female voice shouted suddenly near Minatos ear, making him near deaf.  
But, right now, his near deaf ear was a lesser concern.

Because, before him in all her glory stood his late wife, Kushina Uzumaki.  
And by the look of it, she was not happy.

"ÄH….Hi, darling." Minato tried.

"Do not "Hi Darling" me, Minato. Instead, pray to whatever god is there that you expleantions are good!"

"Explenations? About what?" Minato asked in a frightening tone.

Why I am ripped out of my sleep, only to find my son wandering aimlessly in a room and his father reading these filth of all things right next to him."

"Oh." Minato knew he was screwed by the look and voice of his wife, still he tried. "But Naruto can't be here. I am more than capable to sense him and then…" he tried an escape, but was shut down imeadiatly.

"And WHAT, pray tell me is HE, if NOT our son, who now is exposed to things a boy like him should NOT?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice while pointing at a spot in the shadow of Gamabuntas statue.

When Minato looked, he bleached. There, at the front leg sat Naruto. And, if his face gave any indication, he was rather disturbed.

He was muttering, as if only for himself:" My father is a pervert. My father is a pervert. My father is a pervert." Without noticing his surroundings any more

Minato began to sweat and.

He had never planned to let this habit be discovered by his son.

With his legendary skill he rushed to Naruto, trying to hug his boy for comfort.

He silently cried when Naruto moved out of the way.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME! I DO NOT WANT TO BECOME A PERVERT TOO!"

"Naruto, there is nothing to be afraid of. And only because I touch you will not make you a pervert." He said and tried to crab Naruto once more.

All he managed to catch was Narutos jacked, Naruto himself was away.

The moment Naruto noticed his missing and now ripped jacked he began to shrink and tried to cover behind the next statue.

"Pervert. You even lust after your own son. I AM DOOMED!"

"MINATO!" a furious shout was heared from behind. Out of the corner of his eyes, Minaato saw Kushina rushing to his side, but at the moment, his immediately death at her hand seemed like a mercy.  
After all, his son had just suggested he had an interest in him that was not of the father / son categorie.

Minato, faced with a situation like this, did the only thing one could do.

He fainted.


End file.
